


Warm Light

by handelgamer



Series: Steeled Walls and Unending Faith - Tales from the Dragonsong War [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Brooding, Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, after nidhogg fight, beginning of a relationship, gay shit, getting past literal and metaphorical armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Driven to protect and the desire to heal.After the end of the Dragonsong War, Eleone finds herself somewhere she is welcome.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Steeled Walls and Unending Faith - Tales from the Dragonsong War [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102650
Kudos: 2





	Warm Light

Eleone glanced around the Quicksand. Cecetu was deep inside some sort of mine, and Eleone wanted to wait and make sure she made out safe. And so she was just sitting here, on the bar stools, near Momodi. Just tapping her glass nervously.

“This seat taken?” Without waiting for a response, a Hyur sat down right next to her. Eleone kept her eyes forced ahead and took a ginger sip of her beer. “Ale! The strongest you can get!” The man shouted. He then gave a deep sigh. “You’re green.” He said. Eleone did not respond. “Green as the fresh grass in whatever place isn’t this blasted desert.” Ale slammed in front of the man and he took a hearty chug. “Here’s some advice. Make sure you damn well keep an eye on your enemies. You are always the one they need to be focused on.”

Eleone slowly nodded.

“You sure you got that? Because if you don’t, blood is on your hands.”

“Herbert.” Momodi suddenly said, glaring over at the man. “Do I have to offer you a timely reminder of your tab?”

The man, Herbert, grumbled and fished around in his pack. Eleone took the opportunity to dash out the door and into the Ul’dahn streets. Adventuring seemed so easy up until now. A favor there, a good deed there. Now it was up to her to protect her friends. She was the wall and shield. She couldn’t fail.

-

The shadows clung to Eleone now. Dark Knight. Someone who danced with blood and death and despair. The line was blurred between that of her enemies and that of her own.

The third transformation. Kaen felt like the odd one out compared to Cecetu and Eleone. Both Cecetu and Eleone were driven by their losses. Their family being imprisoned as collateral for actions they weren’t guilty of. While Kaen changed willingly. The stars, the fates they had…

Well wasn’t an Astrologian’s job to redirect fate to the best of possible outcomes? Cecetu...would be difficult. Anger was an underlying force for her, lurking inside long before now. She would need care but how, Kaen did not know. But Eleone... Eleone was grasping at things she did not understand. Using her own aether, her turmoil and shadow to touch the veil of death.

Kaen would keep a close eye on her. To see that she wouldn’t fall. She watched and observed whenever she could. A meal there, a walk there, a team-up to assist the commonfolk of Falcon’s Nest of their ills, an exploration into the Sea of Clouds... It would add up, she hoped.

“If only we could fly,” Eleone muttered. “I could go wherever I pleased. But alas...I have too many ties that bind me to the ground.”

Still, her burdens seemed lighter by the day. A few times, Kaen even caught her smiling. It was not as bright and joyful as it once was but soon. Soon Kaen would make sure it would return.

-

The Dragonsong War was over. Nidhogg had been slain and the Azure Dragoon rescued. The whole city was alight in celebration, laughter and cheers on the cold winds. The heroes of the hour to be given the highest praises and honor. Even a Dark Knight.

Her second major celebration, after Operation Archon. It felt like a lifetime ago. A different Eleone celebrated then, eagerly eating and drinking and making merry. _Gods, I shouldn’t feel this old._ She was still only 22 summers and yet, all she wanted was rest and quiet.

Or maybe it was simply who she was now. Dabbler in “heretical” dealings. She so easily fell into the shadows, between the line of death, hers and her enemies, that all of this joy felt strange now.

But maybe instead, it was that she wasn’t the focus, the Warrior. A natural consequence of stepping back, letting most of the work fall to others, to Syngigeim and her dearest friends.

Eleone sighed, slumping down into the snow. She looked out over the cliffs, past the Gate and towards the glimmering city. Somewhere, her friends were celebrating. Both within Wanderer’s League and without. And she was here, literally on the outside looking in. She held her job stone in her hand, anxiously flipping it over and over. _What would you do, if you were alive?_

“I was wondering where you were!” A familiar voice shouted out. Kaen Paniphar suddenly sat down right beside Eleone. “Cecetu is actually drinking for once! Seems Percy talked her into it, at least for tonight.”

“Huh.” Eleone said. Cecetu never drank, not for the time Eleone knew her. Cecetu once said she feared what her temper and alcohol would do to a woman with control over fire.

“I asked Gibrillont about your companions and friends, since I saw they weren’t in their usual corner. Turns out, they volunteered to defend the Tavern and any who would be in it during the fighting. It turned out to not be necessary, but they decided to retreat to wherever they called home for the evening.”

“Ah. Thank you for telling me that.” Eleone said, clutching her job stone tighter.

“Syngigeim is holding an impromptu soup festival for all, with the backing of Foretmps behind her, of course. I heard the singing as I was leaving the city, so Mariko is likely over there as well.” 

Eleone could easily envision that now. A roaring hearth and so many seeing the famed Warrior of Light serving simple food for all. The music, the laughter, the many stares she would get for being there. She sighed and kept her eyes on the city.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Kaen asked, putting her hand on Eleone’s back and leaning towards her.

“Oh you know...the feeling that I won’t be welcome in any celebration, on account of being what I am.”

Unexpectedly, Kaen hugged Eleone tightly.  _But why?_ She thought. She still even had her armor on! It couldn’t be comfortable. But as soon as she tried to push Kaen away, she just clung on tighter. “No,” Kean said, her grip like a vice.

“But… surely the armor is hard,” Eleone replied.

“Don’t care. Not leaving until you understand that I came here looking for you.”

Eleone just stared at Kaen, continuing her hug. Did she realize that she could hardly feel that underneath the spikey armor and the plating and – oh. Oh, Kaen came for her. To check up on her. After checking up on people she cared for.  _Oh._

A flush of pink started to spread from Eleone’s cheeks up to her ears.  _Oh._ She leaned over slightly and pulled Kaen into her lap, hugging her back. “Thank you,” Eleone whispered.

Kaen looked up and smiled and were her eyes always this pretty? Such a sharp light blue, like the sky. Eleone sheepishly smiled back and...suddenly realized what an intimate position they were in. And that she really, desperately wanted to kiss Kaen.

Eleone leaned her face down to Kaen, moving one hand up to cup her cheek. She was smiling so prettily, so happily. And moving towards her - face!

Before Eleone knew it, Kaen’s lips were on hers. And it felt like light, warmth, soft and warm in the dark cold. Something different, something to keep close, something to hold.

Slowly Kaen pulled away, grinning. Eleone found herself giggling. Giggling! How long had it been since she did that? Too long. Kaen leaned up, putting her forehead against Eleone’s. “You know, I bet Whitebrim is celebrating at this moment.”

Whitebrim. Eleone leaned back and stood up straighter. “Last time I was there I-”

“Fought with a shadow-y simulacrum of yourself. I was there, remember? And I remember all of the soldiers coming out to assist you. Because they care about you.” She said, giving Eleone a quick kiss on her nose. “Besides, it’s likely to be  _mostly_ quieter than Ishgard. Also I am cold and want to get out of the snow.”

Eleone sighed. “Such demands...”

“And a knight lives up to her lady’s demands, riiiiiight?” Kaen said, grinning and poking Eleone’s cheeks.

“Oh dear, pulling the chivalry card are we?” Eleone smiled. In one quick motion, she picked up Kaen up off the ground and into her arms, as if she were carrying a bride. “Then it wouldn’t do for my fair lady to deal with such terrible weather, when she can be safe in my arms.”

“I would point out that this gesture does nothing thanks to your cold cold metallic armor.”

“You have a shawl.” Eleone matter-of-factly said, as she started off towards Whitebrim. The two traded barbs and light-hearted jokes as they made their way to the fort, with Eleone eventually letting Kaen grace the ground with her feet and walk beside her. There, they had a gay time, enjoying in a feast served to honor a war’s end. But more precious was the times they stole up to the top of the fort, where the bell was, and stared into the night sky and towards Ishgard. Hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> And you thought I only wrote angst and anger. Nope!
> 
> Honestly didn't expect this, I thought they would dance around the affection a bit longer. But nah. We get to kisses and relationships.


End file.
